quinnbradleesancestorsfandomcom-20200214-history
Boston Tea Party Participants
[http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/David_Bradlee_(1742_-_1811) Capt. David Bradlee ]was born on 24 Nov 1742 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America to Samuel Bradlee (1707 - 1768) and Mary Andrus (1700 - 1798) and died on 10 Mar 1811 at 69 years old. He is buried in Central Burying Ground in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. He was married by Rev. Philip Payson on 22 Mar 1764 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America to Sarah Watts. She was born in 1745 and died on 16 Feb 1806 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. She was the daughter of the Honorable Judge Watts ( - ). Capt. David was a Freemason at St. Andrew's Lodge in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He was a captain in the Continental Army during the American Revolutionary War. He was participated in the Boston Tea Party by dressing up like a Mohawk Indian and dumped tea off of the British ships. Josiah Bradlee I 'was born on 24 Mar 1754 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA to Samuel Bradlee (1707 - 1768) and Mary Andrus (1700 - 1798) died on 2 Oct 1798in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. He married on 7 Aug 1777 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA to Hannah Putnam (1758 - 1793). He was the Founder of Josiah Bradlee & Company, a shipping firm. His real estate was valued at $40,000 at the time of his death. [[Thomas Bradlee (1744 - 1805)|'Thomas Bradlee]]' '''was' born on 4 Dec 1744 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America to Samuel Bradlee (1707 - 1768) and Mary Andrus (1700 - 1798) and died in Oct 1805 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA at 60 years old. He is buried in Central Burying Ground, Tomb #85. He was a Freemason at St. Andrew's Lodge in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America. He was a Member of the Massachusetts Charitable Mechanics Association. He participated in the Boston Tea Party by dressing up like a Mohawk Indian and dumped tea off the British ships. He married on 28 Jan 1765 to Margaret Smith. She was born in about 1745 and died on 12 Aug 1821 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA. [[Sarah Bradlee (1740 - 1835)|'''Sarah Bradlee]]' '''was' born on 24 Dec 1740 in Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, North America to Samuel Bradlee (1707 - 1768) and Mary Andrus (1700 - 1798) and died on 9 Nov 1835 in Medford, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA. She married John Fulton (1733 - 1790). The seconded time was in March 1776 at the end of the war where she volunteered to dispatch a letter from John Brooks who was the Mayor of Medford, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, North America at the time to Gen. George Washington who was in the frontlines of the war in Charleston. Not only did she execute delivering letter through enemy lines, she came back through enemy lines as well. The third time was during the Siege of Boston where she and her husband helped the American troops by using their own ship to help provide them with wood and fuel. There is a play written about her entitled Sarah Bradlee Fulton, Patriot: A Colonial Drama in Three Acts. [http://quinnbradleesancestors.wikia.com/wiki/Sarah_Bradlee_(1740_-_1835) '''Col. James Swan] was an active member of the Daughters of Liberty and dubbed the "Mother of the Boston Tea Party." She took part in the American Revolutionary War three times. The first time was in June 1755 after the Battle of Bunker hill where she acted as a nurse and became in charge a group of woman that she organized to help the wooded soldiers after the battle. References Books *Dictionary of American Biography Including Men of the Time, by Francis d. Drake, Published by Boston: Houghton, Osgood & Company, ps 886 & 887. Internet *Boston Tea Party Museum Biography *Geni.com *Wikipedia Col. James Swan *Science, Technology & Business Biography *SwansIsland.com/history Biography *The AMICA Library Biography *Boston Tea Party Museum Biography *Col. James Swan House *History of Swan's Island *Col. James Swan Portait *Wikipedia Biography of Paul Dudley Sargent *Wikipedia/JamesSwanfinancier) *The Romance of Old New England Rooftrees Biography *http://www.geni.com/people/James-Swan/6000000002497905169?through=6000000002497788474 Category:Boston Tea Party Category:Boston Category:Massachusetts